


girl i just want to dance with you

by pneoiece



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other, i wrote this in aug and i just remembered it, its supposed to be all lowercase, leave me alone, summer 127 is a godly song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneoiece/pseuds/pneoiece
Summary: h





	girl i just want to dance with you

your breathing is ragged, trying to keep it as quiet as you can in this stressful situation. each way you look, youre greeted with darkness and a foul stench of death. you grope along a grimy wall, trying to find a light switch, but to no avail. in fact, your efforts are for nothing when you stumble over what appears to be a pail, which ended up creating the loudest sound youve heard.  
you lie on the ground, dazed, for a second... and thats when you hear it... footsteps.. ones that seem close to you.  
your breathing gets caught in your throat when a tall figure, who you recognize to be the man, the myth, the legend, johnny seo, begins to hover above you with a sickening grin. he leans down, whispering "girl i just want to dance with you" in your ear before ending your life.


End file.
